In some vehicle transmissions, transmission fluid flows at a speed proportional to that of the vehicle. If a pump arrangement in such vehicles is configured to cause transmission fluid to flow at a suitable rate when travelling slowly then at high vehicle travelling speed an excessive flow of transmission fluid will arise which reduces overall transmission efficiency. Pump arrangements like this require a complex arrangement of fluid flow features (e.g. non-return valves) in order to function when the vehicle travels in reverse. In particular fluid flow features are required to redirect the flow of transmission fluid such that it travels through a transmission fluid distribution system in the same direction regardless of the direction in which the vehicle is travelling.
Aspects of the present invention are conceived to address the foregoing.